


Best Ever

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Joey is a Mall Elf, M/M, Violetshipping Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Kaiba muses on his feelings about Christmas while going to pick Joey up from his part-time job as one of Santa's elves.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Best Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpunchygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpunchygirl/gifts).



> This is a party of the Violetshipping Discord Secret Santa exchange. I drew Duel Me and wanted to do surging rather lighthearted and fun. I hope everyone enjoys and has an awesome Christmas!

Kaiba hated Christmas.

He shook his head reminding himself that it wasn't Christmas he hated but the stupidity that came with it. He hated the overflowing parking lots and crazy amount of traffic as throngs of people flocked to shopping centers to buy gifts for everyone from loved ones to people they barely cared about but felt obligated to get something for. He hated the cheesy decorations. He hated the music. He hated how his employees' productivity dropped in the weeks leading up to the holiday because their thoughts were focused on Christmas instead of work. And he really hated going Christmas shopping.

With the popularity of online shopping surging in recent years, it had made gift buying more bearable at least. From the comfort of his own home, he could buy Mokuba and Joey gifts that he thought they'd like. If it were up to him, that's all he'd purchase, but both Mokuba and Joey had insisted he needed to give gifts to the staff at the house and the employees they worked closely with. Grumbling, Kaiba had ordered them small trinkets, tokens of his supposed appreciation. As if paying them competitive salaries was not enough of a token of his appreciation...

It was with great reluctance that he'd traveled to the mall today, and he wouldn't have stepped foot into the mall at all if it weren't for Joey. Christmas Eve shoppers irritated Kaiba endlessly. December 25th came the same date every year; these people had months to prepare, and here they were shopping in a panic at the last minute. Last minute shopping was not why Kaiba had made this journey to the mall though, and while he suspected that Joey, the Christmas enthusiast he was, had already completed his shopping earlier in the month, he wasn't going to ask and find out and get irritated at the blonde. Kaiba had not come to the mall to shop at all. He was there to see Joey in his Christmas elf costume.

Long before they'd gotten over their differences and formed a solid companionship that had led to dating, Joey worked a variety of odd jobs. More than Kaiba ever expected when Joey would often casually remark how he knew how to do something because he had once done "somethin' similar at a part-time job". Joey had eventually found a purpose in life, and with some reluctantly accepted help from Kaiba, he'd gotten a college degree and become a middle school math teacher. He hadn't needed the part-time employment after that, but there was one part-time job he refused to give up: playing Santa's elf at Christmas time.

Kaiba thought it was silly. Joey didn't need the job or the money anymore, and selfishly, Kaiba would have rather had Joey entirely to himself every weekend between Thanksgiving and Christmas. Which is why he'd gone to the mall today, near the end of Joey's last shift. Kaiba knew when he'd be done and had made plans to take him out for dinner afterward. Kaiba had even made reservations at one of the places he knew Joey really liked. A small gesture, but one he knew his boyfriend would actually appreciate. Joey always liked being taken out for good food. He liked being taken out for terrible food too. If food was involved, Joey was happy.

The line of kids was dwindling, only a handful left when Kaiba arrived right before 5 pm. Joey was fully in character, escorting a little girl and her younger brother to see Santa, enthusiastic and smiling as he made small talk about having to hurry back to the North Pole tonight. Kaiba was close enough that Joey noticed him, and the blonde gave him a broad grin and a wink. He watched as Joey ushered the remaining kids through one at a time, and when the last boy waved to say goodbye, Joey trotted toward him.

"Wasn't expectin' to see ya here, Seto."

"I wanted to come see your lame costume," Kaiba remarked teasingly.

"Eh. It ain't lame. It's cute. 'Specially with the ears." Joey flicked the elf ears that were adhered on top of his actual ears. They were cute, as was the rest of his ensemble, but Kaiba wasn't going to say that.

"I've made plans for us this evening. Get changed, and we'll get going."

Joey nodded and then headed the way the Santa actor had gone. Kaiba didn't wait too long for Joey to return in street clothes, a duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. He slid his hand into Kaiba's as they headed for the mall exit, a big grin on his face. "I'm really happy you came to get me. It means a lot."

"I missed you. You've been working every weekend."

"I know. I miss seein' you too. But seein' the grins on the kids faces makes it worth it."

It was a sentiment Kaiba could understand. After all, his whole company was based on the premise of creating fun and entertainment for children. He wanted kids to smile too. They continued out of the mall, away from the bustle of last minute shoppers, climbed in Kaiba's high-end sedan, and headed off to Joey's favorite Italian restaurant.

-

Joey finished eating quickly, which was normal, and spent the remainder of their dinner gazing at Kaiba. He could feel the affection for his boyfriend seeping out of him. He couldn't put into words how happy being with Kaiba right now made him.

"What?" Kaiba asked curiously. "You're staring at me."

"I'm just happy. It was a good day at work and got even better when ya came and picked me up. And dinner was great, and tomorrow is Christmas. Everything just feels perfect right now."

Kaiba's gaze softened, a slight smile spreading on his lips. "The feeling is mutual."

"Comin' from the guy who doesn't really like Christmas. I'm shocked."

"I don't dislike Christmas as a whole. It's a fine holiday. I simply don't like how I'm obligated to give gifts to people I don't care about and how unnecessary many of the traditions feel. The music is also atrocious. However, I enjoy celebrating it with you and Mokuba."

"That's because you love us."

Kaiba hummed in agreement.

"Ya know, that's as much of a public love confession I've ever gotten from ya, and I'll take it. Best Christmas Eve ever," Joey teased. On the inside though, he was elated. He was sure there was really nothing that could make the day more perfect. And then Kaiba ordered a heavenly tiramisu to share, taking several bites and then leaving most of it for Joey, and Joey realized he'd been wrong. When they'd gotten back into the car and Kaiba pulled him into a demanding kiss, one of those kisses that promised more when they got home, Joey knew his day was about to get even more perfect. It truly was the best Christmas Eve he'd ever had.


End file.
